Conviviendo con el enemigo
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Neji Hyuga se muda a la casa de la joven Tenten y su familia indefinidamente. Su odio mutuo los lleva a hacer la vida imposible del otro, pero, ¿qué pasa si la habitación del “enemigo” se sitúa al lado de la suya? –Shortfic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Los personajes no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Conviviendo con el enemigo**

_«__Hay dos maneras de llegar al desastre; una, pedir lo imposible; otra, retrasar lo inevitable._»

_

* * *

_

El molestoso reloj activó su alarma a las, exactamente, seis y media de la mañana. Aún muy temprano para despertarse—según ella— pero demasiado tarde si quería llegar a tiempo al instituto, se levanto soñolienta.

Se sentó en la cama pero con los pies en el frío piso de madera, dejando que el edredón de un color verde pálido—con detalles en flores blancas— cayera. Se desperezó y se levanto en busca de su uniforme escolar, en el cual, estaba en la silla frente el escritorio. Lo recogió y fue a por su ropa interior. Luego de eso, salió de su habitación hasta al baño de la casa donde se dio una deliciosa ducha dejando que el agua golpeará su piel, librándola de todo sueño.

A las seis con treinta y dos minutos salió vestida y peinada con sus típicos chongitos. Baja hasta la sala, donde su madre, la esperaba con el desayuno servido en la mesa.

—Cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste? — preguntó con su habitual sonrisa cariñosa.

—Bien, má. ¿Papá? — respondió y cuestionó mientras bebía su taza de leche matutina.

—Salió, tiene… er, asuntos que atender, cariño. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, _por el momento. _

Frunció el seño. ¿Por el momento? Hizo caso omiso antes eso y se levantó para entregarle la base donde antes estaba la leche mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su madre y con un beso en la mejilla, se despedía de ella.

—¡Nos vemos luego! Adiós, mamá. Cuídate.

—Tu también, Tenten — susurró lo suficientemente alto para que ella la escuchara—. Cuídate.

Fue hasta su bicicleta donde la saco del garaje de fuera y pedaleó hasta llegar al querido –nótese el sarcasmo– instituto. Estacionó en unas barandillas que había allí para _su _método de trasporte y sacando de su bolso una cadena, por seguridad, la ató.

Mientras se dirigía a sus casilleros, oyó una voz llamándola. Reconociéndola enseguida, frenó el paso y espero hasta que su acompañante llegará hasta su lado.

—Hola, Lee. ¿Qué hay?

—Nada nuevo — respondió este con una sonrisa — ¿Tú?

—Lo de siempre — se limitó a contestar.

Lee era uno de sus gran mayores amigos. Y el al que más le tenía confianza, a decir verdad. Se conocían desde pequeñitos solo que en ese momento Lee tenía el cabello un poco más largo y no como en estos tiempo. Él le tenía una gran admiración a su profesor de educación física –y ella también–, pero no se conformo con eso, no señor. Si no que también se cortó el cabello en forma de taza y, cuando no hay instituto o, en todo caso, cuando esta en su casa o de salida, usa siempre ropa –generalmente de _latex_, lo que lo hace ver aún más vergonzoso– color verde.

A ella no le molestaba, claro. Solo que llamaba mucha la atención de la gente, y eso le incomodaba. Principalmente por que se consideraba una persona alegre, pero un poco reservada con su apariencia.

Las clases fueron monótonas. Matemáticas, Historia, Lengua, receso y una ultima hora de Educación física –donde no hace falta aclarar el gran desempeño de su amigo–.

—Adiós, florecita.

—Adiós, te veo mañana — saludo también.

Sacó una llave donde desencadenó la cadena y tras guardar ambos objetos, salió hasta su casa pero sin prisas.

Cuando llego vio apartado el auto de su padre. ¿No que estaba tratando asuntos? Bien, seguro que ya habría llegado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que dentro del asiento trasero, había un que otro bolso.

Frunció el ceño al ver que su madre la saludaba desde la ventana y tras suyo había tres sombras más, que solo logró reconocer el de su padre. Bajo de la bicicleta mientras subía las escaleras del porche. ¿Qué sucedía allí dentro?

"_Salió, tiene… er, asuntos que atender, cariño. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, por el momento"_

En su mente la palabra "por el momento" resonó con fuerza.

_"__Por el momento."_

_"__Por el momento.__"_

—

* * *

Yeah. Se que se supone que esta todo en hiatus, pero no pude evitar subir este pequeño prólogo de mi nueva historia. Es un Neji/Tenten, como se darán cuenta. Tenía pensado hacer un Sakura/Sasuke, pero luego decidí que no. Déjenme reviews opinando del primer capítulo, I'm not a genius (¿) Así que, perdónenme si hay alguna falta de ortografía, o algo. En el futuro redactaré mejor las cosas, I promise.

Besos, Sophie.


	2. El individuo

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Los personajes no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Conviviendo con el enemigo**

_«__No solo era rico y guapo, sino también engreído, genial._»

* * *

_Cuando se aseguró que había cerrado la puerta cuidadosamente, devolvió, un poco nerviosa, la sonrisa a su madre. Dejó la mochila en el piso, mientras dirigía disimuladamente la mirada hacia los presentes. _

_Allí estaba su padre, como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro tan gentil —_tan_ ella. A su lado se encontraba un hombre con unos –hermoso y extraños– ojos color marfil_, _piel pálida y un cabello castaño oscuro largo. Pero, lo que sin duda la dejo hipnotizada y en la extraña posición de volver a enderezarse, fue por el chico que estaba a su lado. Era una versión joven del antes definido, pero aún más hermoso, ó eso ella creía. ¿Quién era ese _magnífico ser_? Se fijo detenidamente y noto que era alguien muy duro de tratar, su mirada hostil lo decía todo. _

_Carraspeó saliendo de su trance. Su padre volteó hacia ella dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

—_¡Tenten, pero que alegría, llegas justo a tiempo! Mira, el es Hizashi Hyuga; un amigo de la empresa —presentó señalándolo. Luego apuntó su dedo hacia el "_Hizashi más joven_" —. Y él es su hijo; Neji Hyuga. _

_¿Hyuga? ¿Por qué le sonaba ese apellido? Claro, seguramente ese Hizashi y su hijo era del que padre siempre hablaba. De ellos y su magnifica familia, su magnifica eficiencia, sus magníficos modales, su magni… ¡al diablo! ¿A quién le importa él tonto ese de su amigo y el niñato engreído –pues se le veía de lejos-? A ella, claro esta, no. _

_Forzando una sonrisa jovial, saludó —: Hola, un placer, soy Tenten._

_El mayor sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y ese tal Neji solo emitió un gruñido como respuesta. Vaya actitud. Sí, tienen unos "magníficos modales"._

—_Tenten, por favor, siéntate. Tengo que comunicarte algo — dijo su padre. Un poco dudosa si hacerlo o no, se dirigió con pasos lentos y torpes hacia el sillón de la sala y sentó, mientras espera pacientemente que su padre hablara._

—_Cariño — hablo al fin su madre que se había mantenido al margen sin interrumpir—, por favor, tómatelo con calma, ¿quieres? — al ver que su hija le miraba confundida, le sonrió tranquilamente. Ella asintió no muy convencida._

—_Tenten, amor… Neji Hyuga será nuestro nuevo invitado por unos meses o incluso… — pero calló antes de decir nada. Iba a decir "o incluso años, tiene que adaptarse", conocía a su hija lo sufiente como para decir que empezaría a gritar de puro enojo o quien sabe, incluso de felicidad, sería como el "hermano que nunca tuvo". En cambio, eso nunca ocurrió._

—_¿Qué? — se limito a decir ella._

—_Sí, Tenten, Neji se quedará a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo y…_

_Rió. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras, que no las veía? ¿Acaso era uno de esos programas malos en lo que la gente conocida te hace bromas, o algo? ¿En verdad su padre quiso decir que ese… chico, se quedaría vivir _aquí_, en su casa? Dejo de reír al momento en que vio a su padre con cara seria. Lo decía enserio. De pronto sintió como el estomago se le revolvía._

—_¿Qué? — volvió a decir ella, pero esta vez más en serio. ¿Cómo llego a pasar que ese tipo amigo de su padre hiciera que el hijo viviera a vivir con ellos? ¿Es que acaso no tenían casa o qué? Su lujosa ropa decía lo contrario. Con casa, ricos y guapos. Sí, eso decía._

—_Sí, Hizashi tiene que sa… — pero no dejo que terminara. Tenten se levantó furiosa del sofá y les dedico a su padre y los hombres detrás de el su peor mirada. Indignada aún más cuando vio que no causo absolutamente nada en el rostro impasible del chico –con quien pensó que tendría que cargar la culpa, de que le pasara eso a ella y arruinara su monotonía del día- salió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró ignorando los llamados de su madre y padre. _

_Escucho pasos subir la escalera y luego unos suaves dulces en el puerta._

—_¡Mamá, déjame sola! — gruño. _

—_Cariño, no era para que te pusieras así…_

—_¡Pues bien, entonces! Vete y déjame, no lo repetiré…, _por favor_ — por más que quisiera no podía ser más mala con su madre. Ella solo quería lo mejor para ella. _

_Luego volvió a escuchar como los pasos se alejaban por la escalera y suspiró. ¿Por qué sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, si ni siquiera conocía al chico o incluso al padre? ¿Era por qué nunca se lo consultaron? ¿En verdad era por eso?_

_Admitió que se comportó como una chiquilina y se avergonzó de si misma. Había hecho el ridículo, y ahora tendría que disculparse. _

_Suspiró una vez más mientras se levantaba de su cama. Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Pero primero se daría una rica y relajante ducha. Sí. Sonrió para sus adentros, luego habría tiempo para las disculpas. _

—

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir al pasillo cuando advirtió unos pasos recorrer el minúsculo lugar que llevaba la escalera hasta el piso de arriba.

Se giró y vio al chico Hyuga, el joven, Neji. Capaz las disculpas estaban antes que un baño, pero… la puerta estaba a unos metros y… Bufó, sus padres le enseñaron modales y mostraría que ella también podía ser como uno de _ellos_, tan… educada_. _

—Hola, er… Neji, ¿cierto? — hizo como si no recordará su nombre, prosiguió—. Bueno, he… yo quería disculparme contigo y tu padre por mi comportamiento de antes, juro que no volverá a…

—No importa— secó el chico, dirigiéndole su fría mirada—. De cualquier manera no le tome importancia…Ya sabía que serías una aniñada — Tenten abrió su boca indignada, ¿Pero a este que le pasaba? Ella solo se estaba disculpando. Cuando iba a replicar el se le adelanto—. Se te ve en la cara.

Y sin decir más agarro el perillo de la puerta y así como apareció, desapareció azotando el pobre pedazo recto de madera.

_–_

_

* * *

_

El capítulo sinceramente no me terminó por convencer pero quería subirlo. Aclaro que este fic no tendrá demasiados capítulos, entre cinco o rondando por los diez. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sí, ya se que esta es uno de los tanto parecidos a otros fics que se van a vivir y luego se enamoran, pero aclaro que este no será tan igual, aunque eso no significa que terminará mal. Se que es corto, pero ya vendrán los más largos.

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
